


Sex Makes Babies

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But he is still kind of tsundere, Forgive me for I have sinned, Frieza is less tsundere because of his heat, Friku, Goku and Chichi are divorced & Frieza and Goku are married, It isn't too graphic though, M/M, The lizard gets pregnant y'all, im sorry, sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Frieza's heat reaches its peak, he gets a visit from Goku who is worried about Frieza and wants to help him. The question is, does Frieza want his help?This is literally just them talking through some stuff and doing the deed.
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301729
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Sex Makes Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, I finished it earlier than I thought I would....and..I am so sorry. I am. Really. Truly. I'm sorry everybody. This probably isn't all you were hoping for, but its the best I could do and I already kind of hate myself for writing it and breaking my promise to myself. XD But I hope this at least does something for someone, even if it isn't exactly what you wanted.

It took 3 days before his heat reached its climax, pushing his hormones through the roof and sending him into a frenzy. 3 Days of him exuding tons of pheromones and attracting all kinds of unwanted attention from men and women alike on his ship. They weren't even afraid of him anymore! They were too enticed by him to respect and fear him like they should. 

** **

But no matter how dazed his heat had him, it didn't matter. No matter how many people flirted with him or threw themselves at him, it wouldn't make a difference. His body was screaming at him to find Goku and mate with him, while his mind did all it could to keep him under control as it told him that the two had promised to take things slow and he needed to wait. He wanted Goku and nobody else would do as a replacement.

** **

He had yet to decide if he wanted to even tell Goku about his heat or not yet, but his instincts told him he needed to isolate himself and keep away all possible mates to ensure his own safety. That was how he found himself curled up on his bed, locked away in his bedroom, with his trusty nanny guarding the only route to him. 

** **

After all, he didn't want to have to show pain or weakness in front of anyone, especially his crew, so it just made sense to ride it out confined in his room. Plus it prevented soldiers from trying to get fresh with him. One fool had already lost his hand for placing it somewhere it shouldn't have been, and without Frieza's permission no less. That was partly why he had Berryblue stationed where she was. 

** **

He had given her explicit instructions to keep any and all visitors away from his room, including his husband. He told her to detain or kill any soldiers who approached and to tell Goku that he was feeling ill and didn't want to see him. But apparently the woman wasn't as trusty as he thought, as she either didn't listen to him, or Goku didn't listen to him and she let him by her, as he could hear the energetic Saiyan's voice outside his door.

** **

"Hey Frieza! I heard you're not feeling well, so I'm here to check on ya."

** **

The tyrant groaned, his body writhing atop his lush sheets. Hearing the man's voice only made his suffering worse, his body spasming in pain, heat and desire. 

** **

"Goku. Leave. Now!"

** **

Unfortunately the man ignored him, as the door shot open to reveal a widely grinning idiot. Correction,  _ his  _ widely grinning idiot. The shudder that ran through his tense form just from the thought alone that Goku was  _ his,  _ was both annoying and thought provoking. He briefly wondered if he would have had the same reaction if he weren't in heat.

** **

"Hiya! You feeling any better? Blueberry told me you're sick, so I don't expect you to be up for a spar. But if you  _ are  _ feeling better, then I would definitely be down for a match!" 

** **

Frieza gave a sound that was equal parts a growl and a groan, eyes clenched shut as sweat poured down his body. 

** **

"Why. Are. You. HERE?! I specifically instructed you to stay away!"

** **

The man flinched, finger flying up to scratch at his cheek.

** **

"Uh, well, yeah she warned me you wouldn't be too happy to see me. But I wanted to make sure you were okay. I've never heard of you getting sick before. And the only other time you were feeling 'under the weather' was when you got poisoned and almost died." 

** **

The Saiyan took a look at the pained expression on his partner's face and unconsciously made his way toward his side as he continued to speak.

** **

"So I guess I just wanted to make sure history wasn't repeating itself. Besides, I thought I already told you that you should tell me when you're not feeling well so I can help you."

** **

A high pitched whine escaped the emperor's dark lips, his body jerking up before rolling onto his stomach and shoving his face into his pillow. The man had gotten close enough that he could  _ smell  _ him now. And by God did he smell  _ incredibly  _ enticing. 

** **

"Stop! Back away Goku! It would be best for both of us if you left this instant! The closer you are to me, the harder it is for me to control myself!"

** **

Goku tilted his head, eyes narrowing in concern as he raised a hand to touch his partner. His body stilled for a moment, then continued on toward his lover.

** **

"What are you talking about Frieza? Are you okay? You don't look like you're sick, but you're definitely not yourself."

** **

He frowned and placed a hand on the tyrants shoulder, giving it a light rub to try to encourage the smaller male to face him and explain what was going on. 

** **

He was shocked when the lizard whined again, hips jerking, tail thrashing, as he lifted a hand to swat Goku's away.

** **

"I said back off fool! I am in heat damn it! Touching me is not helping!"

** **

"What? In heat? I don't think it's that hot in here. But if that's all that's bothering you, you should have told me sooner. Come on, I'll take you to the arctic, that'll cool you down!" 

** **

With a sigh, Frieza pushed himself onto his hands and knees, turning his head to glare at his husband as he moved himself to sit against his headboard, panting heavily all the while.

** **

"No you imbecile, I am  _ in _ heat, it means that my body is experiencing its yearly cycle where I am at my most, ah, fertile. In other words, my body is craving intercourse like it never has before, specifically with you. Each and every part of my body is in agony, longing to be intimate with you, but my mind is still holding on. However, it is taking every possible ounce of my strength to keep me from tearing your clothes off right now as it is, and you feeling me up is not making it any easier! So kindly keep your hands to yourself, and back off!"

** **

Goku froze, blinking in surprise as he took a step back, eyes never leaving the scarlet ones in front of him. The usually loud and chipper idiot, was suddenly silent and serious, frown becoming more pronounced by the second.

** **

"So what do you want to do about it?"

** **

"W-What?!"

** **

"I'm asking what you want me to do. Do you really want me to leave you here like this? In pain and suffering all alone? If so, then I'll go. But I thought the whole reason you asked your guys to make that drug was so I could get you pregnant, and you just said this would be the best time to do that, right? So wouldn't it make more sense for us to just do it now? That would also stop you from hurting like this right? What reason do we have to  _ not _ do this now?"

** **

He knew the serious gaze the man was giving him was just his normal look for when he wasn't playing around, but coupled with his words, it sent a shudder through the Ice-jin's body. 

** **

"A-As I said, my body is more than willing, yet my mind remains unsatisfied with the circumstances. I refuse to give in to this damn heat! I will not have my first time be induced by some heightened hormone levels! Not to mention the setting, while I do feel comfortable in my room, I do not feel comfortable fornicating here where any member of my crew could overhear us."

** **

The two lapsed into silence for a moment, both waiting to see what the other would say or do. Finally Goku broke the quiet atmosphere by once again making his way to the pained and panting alien. 

** **

He placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his face, forcing him to look at him dead on. He gave the smaller male a gentle smile, thumb brushing underneath the tyrant's wide, panicked eyes in an attempt to comfort and calm him. 

** **

"Well then, how about we just go back to my place?"

** **

"What? Even if we did go to your home, I would still not be happy about doing this right now!"

** **

"So you would rather suffer for who knows how much longer and risk not being able to have that kid you want, just because you want to keep your pride up? You're even worse than Vegeta."

** **

The monarch growled, clearly resenting that comment, but not saying anything in response.

** **

"Frieza. Come on. You're the one who wanted this to begin with, and you've waited so long already. Now's our chance, the perfect chance, do you really wanna waste it? What happens if we try it after your heat and it doesn't work? Then your guys will have to make another batch of that drug, we'll have to wait for your next heat, and we'll have to do this all over again. And who knows if that'll even happen."

** **

_ "Who knows if I'll even want to have sex with you again."  _

** **

It was left unsaid, but Frieza still knew it was there, that was what he meant by the 'if that will even happen' part of his little speech. This seemed to be just the kick in the pants that he needed. The thought alone terrified him. To think that Goku would go so far as to threaten him like that.

** **

"Very well. I understand. Just...take me to your residence already. This damned heat is insufferable enough already, but having you so close and yet so far is even more maddening!"

** **

The Saiyan chuckled as he bent down to gingerly lift the suffering Ice-jin into his arms, he then shifted the lizard against his chest to free up one arm, lifting two fingers to his forehead and locking onto his eldest son's energy. Within seconds, the two were at Goku's house, and shared in the company of both Gohan and Goten. 

** **

Goku walked briskly past his boys and headed straight to his room. He could feel how warm Frieza was even through his gi, and if the hand tightly clenching into said gi was anything to go by, the smaller alien's condition was only getting worse.

** **

He rushed to lay his partner on the bed, where said partner began to immediately rub himself all over the surface, covering the sheets with his scent and staking his claim. With Frieza safely in his room, the man turned around and headed back to Gohan's side.

** **

"Uh hey dad, what was that about?"

** **

He briefly debated whether or not to tell Gohan the truth. He was an adult and he already knew everything about their relationship, but ultimately he decided that it was probably best to just keep the whole heat debacle between himself and Frieza. 

** **

Especially since the smaller male didn't seem too keen on even telling him about it, imagine how he would react to Gohan finding put. So instead he plastered on a nervous grin and shook his head.

** **

"Frieza is sick, so I brought him here to take care of him. Can you take Goten for the night? I don't want him near it, it's pretty bad."

** **

Immediately, the scholar's eyes shot wide open, shocked to hear that Frieza could fall ill, he had always seemed indestructible in a way. Or at least, impervious to such mundane concerns as sickness.

** **

The young man nodded his head quickly, face suddenly taking on a serious edge to it.

** **

"Yeah, of course dad, that's no problem. I can keep with me for a day or two if you want. Or I could always send him over to Bulma's, you know how much Trunks loves having him over, and Bulma doesn't mind in the slightest."

** **

The father took on a grateful and gentle smile, eyes shining in happiness as he spoke.

** **

"Thanks Gohan, I really appreciate it. Frieza is all sorts of out of it right now, his power level is going all over the place. So don't worry if you sense our power levels hitting their max, I wouldn't be surprised if I had to wrestle with him a bit to get him to calm down."

** **

Once again the youth nodded in understanding. Eyes narrowing as he felt out the energy levels that were shooting forth from the tyrant upstairs.

** **

"Yeah, I can feel it too. Man, whatever he's got really must be awful. Well, I'll grab Goten and then we'll get out of your hair. Give Frieza my condolences, and best of luck to you dad."

** **

The man laughed and raised a hand in farewell as he turned to head back up the stairs. 

** **

"Thanks Gohan. See ya later."

** **

The oldest Son male made his way back to his room, hearing his youngest Son chirp excitedly about a sleepover before he felt his two boys energies leaving his house. Meaning that it was now just him and his husband. 

** **

"Okay. I got Gohan to take Goten with him, so it's just us now Frieza. We don't have to worry about anyone hearing anything or walking in on us."

** **

The emperor hummed, eyes closed as he laid himself splayed out across the bed, seemingly inviting the others eyes to gaze upon him. 

** **

“Thank god, then we can finally get started now, right? If you truly wish to alleviate my suffering, then I would recommend you make haste.”

** **

"...Make haste?"

** **

"JUST GET OVER HERE DAMN IT!" 

** **

"Oh! Okay!"

** **

The Saiyan quickly locked the door behind him and rushed over to his panting partner, coming to stand awkwardly by the bedside, clearly unsure of what to do next.

** **

"...So."

** **

"So?"

** **

"What do we do now?"

** **

A growl of extreme frustration, as well as mortification, ripped clean through the air. Crimson eyes flashing dangerously as they met solid black, promising pain beyond his wildest nightmares should he continue to act so ridiculously. 

** **

"Now, you impregnate me the same way you did that horrid Earth woman. So long as you consume that elixir before we commit the act, everything should go swimmingly."

** **

"Right. Well then, I should probably be on the bed with you then, huh?"

** **

Once again, the lizard growled, fingers digging into the mattress below him as he was hit with another wave of desire. His toes immediately following suit, nearly leaving holes in the bedding. 

** **

"Why are you asking me for a step by step?! You are the one who has done this before! Twice in fact! Or are you asking for my permission? It is your bed Goku, JUST GET IN IT ALREADY!"

** **

"OKAY! GEEZ! Sorry. I just don't know if this is gonna be exactly the same as it was with Chichi. And last time I got close to you, you nearly bit my head off."

** **

"If there is to be any biting done in this bed, I assure you, it will not be in a violent manner and you will enjoy it. Now hurry up, I feel as though my entire being is currently getting ripped apart at the seams."

** **

Goku nodded swiftly as he discarded his boots and crawled into the bed beside his pained lover. He allowed himself a moment to lie still and calm his nerves, before he turned over to climb on top of the lizard and loomed above him. 

** **

"W-What are you doing?"

** **

"Well, this was how Chichi and I did it. Are you okay? Your face looks really hot."

** **

Sure enough, Frieza's cheeks were coated in a heavy purple blush, eyes wide in fear at the unknown and nervousness. Sweat generously pouring down his toasty cheeks. 

** **

He took a moment to gather himself, taking a deep breath before nodding at his lover to show that he was fine and to encourage the Saiyan to keep going, despite the fact that fear still shone clear in his eyes.

** **

It was then that Goku recalled Bulma's words. It was incredibly brave that the Ice-jin still wanted to continue on, even though he was obviously scared. Especially since it was his first time and he would be the one on the receiving end, meaning he was in for a world of pain. 

** **

The taller male gave his smaller partner a gentle smile, before he leaned down to press a tender kiss to the shiny purple surface that was his husband's head. Unknowingly sending the tyrant into another hurricane of emotional distress. 

** **

On the one hand, it was a really sweet gesture and it touched the emperor deeply to be shown such care and attention. On the other, it only drove him further up the metaphorical wall. 

** **

His heart racing faster than Burter could have ever moved. His chest expanding and compressing irregularly as he took in massive amounts of air. Entire body shaking underneath the comforting, yet dizzying weight of his monkey pressing down on him. 

** **

And Kami could he  _ feel  _ him, not to mention smell him. Hell, he could practically  _ taste  _ him at this point. Even though they had yet to actually lock lips. Speaking of which, a kiss sounded really good to the emperor right about then. Like,  _ really  _ good, insanely good.

** **

"Uh, Frieza? I really don't know your body well enough to know what I'm doing here. You gotta tell me what to do. But hey, if you really aren't comfortable doing this now, we can always stop and try again next yea-"

** **

And with no other thoughts than that, the Ice-jin surged up, smashing his small black lips up against the larger tan pair that was Goku's. Hungrily devouring his husband's mouth as if it were water and he hadn't had a drink for days. Completely cutting off the concerned words of his lover above him. 

** **

To Goku's credit, he didn't even flinch. He simply gave a muffled sound of surprise, blinking a couple of times before mentally shrugging and going along with it. 

** **

Pressing his lips down to meet the monarch halfway, he raised one hand up from the bed to lay softly on his mate's cheek, while Frieza in turn shot both arms up to latch themselves around his broad shoulders and neck. Which the elder of the two instantly used to his advantage to pull the man down onto him more.

** **

The two went at it for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, not even pausing for air as they filled their lungs through their noses. Both enjoying the different kind of battle, that Frieza certainly had the upper hand in.

** **

When the pair finally did break apart, it was the tyrant himself who pulled back first, as horror began to flood his features. Only now realizing what he did, that he had given in to his hormones and forced himself on Goku. Which was  _ exactly _ what he  _ didn't  _ want to happen.

** **

He shook his head quickly, attempting to clear away the haze so that he could think straight, when he was suddenly addressed all too calmly and casually by the Saiyan.

** **

"So I'm gonna take that as a sign that you don't wanna quit. Not that I mind, I don't care either way when we do this. I just wanna make sure that you're okay. So if you need to stop at any point, just let me know, okay?"

** **

"Forget it. We are doing this now. I will not back down to anyone or anything, I am the mighty Lord Frieza, emperor of this universe! I fear nothing and nobody! I will not be intimidated by something as mundane as sexual relations! Besides, as much as I loathe to admit it, I do not exactly have full control right now. I do not think we could quit even if I wanted to, not with this blasted heat forcing my hand."

** **

The Saiyan gave a lighthearted chuckle, a fond smirk playing on his lips as he gazed at his currently needy husband. 

** **

"Alright then, let's just so what we feel comfortable with for now, like a warm up, and we'll work up to the rest."

** **

"Very well, I have no objections to that proposal. But do cease making it sound as if I am some frightened blushing virgin. I am far too evil to be something so pure, regardless of my lack of experience with the matter."

** **

The taller male gave a laugh and shook his head, before flashing a wide toothy grin at his partner and lowering his face until the tips of their noses rubbed against each other.

** **

"Okay Frieza, whatever you say. But you are blushing ya know? And you  _ are  _ a virgin, or at least that's what you told me."

** **

The lizard pouted, narrowing his eyes at the man in a manner that clearly meant for him to shut up, which earned another laugh from the monkey. 

** **

"Just kiss me already you simian fool."

** **

"Sure thing,  _ my lord _ ."

** **

With a growl, Frieza pressed their lips together once more, teeth clashing against each other in a way that was definitely meant to hurt, all because of the Saiyan's last tease. The kiss itself was slow however, gentle and loving in a way that almost had the emperor whining. 

** **

The tiny tyrant keeping his arms locked around Goku's neck tightly, as if he were stuck in the middle of a hurricane and Goku was a sturdy pillar to cling to. Meanwhile, the primate had one arm bracing himself on the bed, while he had his other hand lowered to the monarch's hip.

** **

Both men seemed content with their slow pace, until Frieza unhooked his arms and shifted his hands down to clutch the neck of Goku's gi. He began putting more force behind his kisses, his brow creases in what must have been pain, as he gave a low whine against his partner's lips, causing him to pull back in concern.

** **

"Frieza?"

** **

Without any warning, the diminutive dictator ripped the orange fabric right down the middle, effectively stripping his husband of his first top layer, hands immediately flying down to grasp the bottom of the blue shirt and yanking it up over the black haired head that belonged to Goku. He quickly discarded it off to the side of the room with reckless abandon, eyes only focused on now exposed skin before him.

** **

"Hey, Frieza! What the heck? If you wanted me to take my gi off, you could have just said so. You didn't have to rip it like that, what a waste. Now I'll have to see if I can get Piccolo to make me another on-Mmmph!"Complained the ape, tone a high pitched whine as he berates his lover, until he got cut off by a rough kiss.

** **

"Do try to talk less, it completely kills the mood dear." The ruler murmured harshly, his tone coated in lust and sarcasm. 

** **

Goku frowned down at his mate for a moment, obviously not happy about being told to shut up about his clothes. He really didn't get why Frieza had done that, Chichi never ripped his gi tops in half when she did this with him. And Bulma and Krillin certainly never mentioned anything about this. 

** **

But Bulma had mentioned how awful this would be for Frieza, and she hadn't even known about the extra suffering he would have to endure from his heat. So he supposed he could let this slide, after all, Frieza was currently going through Hell. So he shouldn't be crying over a gi top.

** **

When the Saiyan snapped back to focus his attention on the present mission, he found his lover shyly taking in the view that was him shirtless. He seemed like he wanted to throw himself forward, to touch and explore, yet held himself back in embarrassment. Maybe it was a royal thing. Frieza was always talking about how some things just weren't 'proper for someone like him to do. 

** **

He looked to be fighting himself again, mind versus body, in a futile attempt to stave off the haze of his cycle so that he could be in complete control for their first, and possibly only, time doing the nasty. His pale white fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his teeth lashed together, tail tensing and untensing in frustration. 

** **

Goku wasn't sure whether to say something to him or leave him alone. Would telling him that it's okay and to go ahead and do as he pleased scare the emperor? Would it upset him? Should he just give him some time to formulate a plan of attack on his own? He just didn't know what to do as he gazed helplessly at his tortured consort.

** **

So, he simply held his tongue and said nothing. The only action he took, being the act of leaning back to put his weight into his legs to hold himself up, as his hands sought out the clenched fists of his fellow alien. The small, white fists that he knew could do oh so much damage, that were currently shaking from something other than just rage and hatred.

** **

He held them firmly in his own hands, as he brought them up to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles, looking Frieza in the eyes with what he hoped was understanding, trust, and care. Trying his best to convey his support and patience for his smaller lover and his problems.

** **

This action immediately drew the Ice-jin's attention, wide scarlet eyes flying up to gaze into obsidian, mouth agape in shock. The two simply sat motionlessly staring at one another, until finally, Goku broke the silence, hand moving to tenderly cup his lover's left cheek.

** **

"Are you sure you're ready?"

** **

It took one moment more, one porcelain white hand sliding up to cover the other man's hand, and a deep breathe, before Frieza gave his answer, voice strong and certain.

** **

"Yes, I am."

** **

The Saiyan nodded, leaning down swiftly to steal a kiss his from his partner, while he pulled his hand away. He instead shifted them down to undo his gi sash and remove the trousers, as well as the undergarments, that kept his lower half confined.

** **

Neither male batted an eye at the new reveal, only focusing on pushing against each others lips and keeping the contact. Frieza only seemed to actually pay attention to the change when he felt Goku's lower body press against his own, the pleasant revelation instantly followed by a hearty moan from the tyrant.

** **

Goku took this as a sign to repeat the action, his lips traveling down to nip and bite at the emperor's bared neck, pale hands flying up to pull him further against himself as he allowed another moan to slip out. 

** **

"Fuck! That is it. Do it now Saiyan. Skip the foreplay before I explode! I cannot bear another second of this torture!"

** **

"Gee Frieza, I've never heard you use that kind of language before, you must seriously be all sorts of out of it. Alright then, have it your way. How do you want it?"

** **

"I am quite durable Goku, you have seen that much for yourself, you do not have to treat me as if I am made out of glass. You may power up if that is what you wish." Frieza remarked, giving a flippant wave of his hand.

** **

Goku studied him silently through narrowed eyes, a light frown marring his features for a moment, before turning upwards into a fond smile. 

** **

"Nah, I don't really wanna go full force right from the start. It took a couple of tries with Chichi, so you probably won't get pregnant from the first round either. And with Goten, she had us go twice just to be safe too, though I think she just liked the sex. Anyway, best to save my energy and work up to Super Saiyan Blue later, don't you think?"

** **

The mini monarch gave a glare/pout combo, scoffing at the man's words despite the fact that he had a slight blush staining his cheeks. Obviously wise to the fact that Goku had caught on to him, but still refusing to admit to anything.

** **

"Fine, I suppose that does make sense. Very well monkey, have it your way. Be 'gentle' with me for now and conserve your stamina. We wouldn't want you tiring yourself to the point that you must tap out before you've gotten the job done."

** **

Goku chuckled as he gave a single light nip at the tyrants throat, right against his jugular vein and flashing a confident smirk when it earns him a yelp.

** **

"Yeah, that'd be terrible. I've learned my lesson about not getting the job done. When it comes to you, I can't afford to not finish you off, or else I'll regret it."

** **

The emperor only pouted at that cheeky remark, as he couldn't correct the man, since he wasn't actually wrong. When the two were locked in combat, both on the battlefield and in bed, if Goku should fail to take him seriously, there'll be hell to pay. That much is for certain at least. 

** **

"Just shut up and put your body where you mouth is already. Lest I decide that I have changed my mind about which intense emotion it is that I feel for you and act upon it."

** **

Knowing better than to push his luck and jab at Frieza some more, the simian snickered and gave his partner a quick peck to pacify his anger, before he began to shimmy down the little leader's body and ask for directions on how to do the deed. 

** **

To which the monarch relayed the information at a hastened pace, not the slightest bit concerned with being couth anymore. Only caring about one thing at the moment, breeding. And who could blame him? This was something he had wanted for quite a while now and it was finally happening! So if he really couldn't be bothered with anything else at the moment, that was fine, he had absolutely no regrets. 

** **

When the two finished for the third time and he leaned into his mate, clinging to him as he rode out the intense feelings and whispered words of love and adoration into the broad and sweaty chest beneath him, getting a response of 'Yeah, back at ya.', he definitely had zero regrets. Because to him, in that moment, everything was perfect and nothing could ever ruin it and make him have a single regret about any of his actions in his life.

____________________________

** **

Okay, so that was a lie. He had some regrets. Namely, the morning after when he woke up sore all over to his simian partner snoring away without a care in the world. While he could only lay there in pain and unable to move, moaning in discomfort the whole time while he clenched his eyes shut tight.

** **

Eventually, Goku awoke and got up, standing beside the bed, stretching to pop his joints. Not at all minding his lack of dressage. The daft fool didn't even seem to realize anything was wrong until he turned to greet his lover.

** **

"Good morning Frieza! Didja sleep okay? Do you feel up to a quick spar?"

** **

His only response was a high pitched whine, causing the man to tilt his head and climb back onto the bed to shake the lizard's shoulder. 

** **

"Frieza?"

** **

Another whine.

** **

"Come on. You can't be that tired." He whined, tone light and teasing, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction from the shorter male. "I'm the one who did all the work last night. You didn't even go Gold, but you made me go all the way to Blue."

** **

This time, he gets a moan of pain when he shakes the bejewled shoulder beneath his hand, giving him pause.

** **

"...You okay?"

** **

A pause, then a head shake.

** **

"What's wrong? Did I upset you somehow?"

** **

Another head shake.

** **

"Are you sure? I mean, you won't even look at me, or answer me. Are ya sure you're not mad at me for something?"

** **

Instead of answering the man's queries, the Ice-jin chose to roll over and push the man onto his back, wasting no time in cuddling up to him and burying his face into the broad chest below, releasing another high pitched whine as he moved.

** **

Goku made sure to lay stock still, only moving his arm to bring it up to wrap lightly around his lover's back. He thought to himself for a moment about what this all meant. Frieza definitely wasn't mad at him, otherwise he wouldn't have curled up against him like this. So what could it be? Was he just tired still and seeking extra warmth?

** **

Maybe he should ask someone, someone smart, like Bulma or Gohan. Wait. Bulma. What was it she had said? About sex being Hell during and after the act for the one on the bottom? Was that what this was? Had he been too rough? Was this his fault? Without so much as another thought, the Saiyan gave a light jostle of his arm and spoke in a serious tone.

** **

"Hey, Frieza, are you in pain anywhere?"

** **

"...Yes."

** **

There it was, if Frieza was admitting he was in pain instead of trying to soldier on and keep up his tough ruler shtick, then it had to be excruciatingly bad. 

** **

"Can you get up? Or should I carry you? You're going to have to see a doctor. I might have gone at you with too much force last night and messed you up. We have to make sure I didn't break you or anything."

** **

Despite his apparent distress, Frieza managed to crack open an eye and crane his neck back so that he could see Goku. A slight growl emanating from deep in his small chest. 

** **

"Absolutely not. Can you not just give me one of those, 'Sensu Beans' you and your friends always knock back like they are candy?"

** **

"Absolutely not! First of all, they're called Senzu Beans. And second, we don't know why you're in pain. It may be something that a Senzu can't fix, it might even make it worse. Trust me, I learned that one the hard way with my heart virus. Plus, what if this has something to do with your heat? Maybe I did something wrong and it didn't work. You really just need to see your doctor. Come on, please, for me?"

** **

With another growl escaping his throat, the emperor gripped Goku's left leg tightly in his tail and sighed, resigning himself for a long day.

** **

"Come on Frieza, you lectured me about not being childish when you forced me to get that shot, so now it's my turn to tell you not to be a kid and go to the doctors. I'll even stay with you and make sure nothin' bad happens to ya. So, what do ya say?"

** **

"Whatever. I suppose you are right, a professional opinion cannot hurt anything. But I am not doing this for you, nor am I doing it because you hurt me or offered to stay with me as if I need a babysitter. You do not have the power to wound me so bad as this, and I am certainly not afraid of my own crew. But if this really is my heat still acting up, that must mean my body was not satisfied with your shoddy work, so I suppose I should allow you a chance to do something to try and make up for it. However, if you are truly planning to go with me, then you must first dress yourself. I will not have a naked monkey parading around my ship while carrying me limply in his arms as if he had his way with me and I were too weak to stop it."

** **

With an accomplished smile, the Saiyan got up and quickly went about dressing himself. Leaving the tyrant to relax on the bed until he was ready to take him back to his ship. 

** **

Once he finished getting ready, he turned and gently lifted the wrecked ruler against his chest, cradling him softly in one arm. Within seconds, he was able to pinpoint the familiar cluster of energy signatures, locking onto Kikono specifically as he knew he would be too scared to ask questions. 

** **

Sure enough, the little yellow man did not ask, despite how much his face showed he wished to, most likely because of the glare he was receiving from his boss. He quickly lead Goku to the medical wing of the ship and straight to Frieza's personal doctor, before bowing and running away. 

** **

The man was of course shocked to see his boss laying limply in the arms of the Saiyan, but his professional side seemed to win out, leading to all but ordering said Saiyan to lay the lizard on the examination table. An order which Goku followed immediately. 

** **

As soon as his back touched the cold slick metal of the table, Frieza let out a sigh of relief, closed eyes looking much less tense, until the physician began asking questions anyway. The next 10 minutes were spent with Frieza begrudgingly and awkwardly answering the man's queries, no matter how embarrassing they were. 

** **

He even threw some Goku's way, asking things like 'did you release inside him?', 'how many times did you do it?' and 'how long ago was it that you first consummated your relationship?'. All questions that would have any decent person blushing and answering hesitantly, but of course Goku possessing no shame whatsoever had no problem firing off replies. 

** **

Finally, after the man seemed to have asked all that he needed to, he instructed Goku to go fetch a machine for him, saying that he wasn't sure but he thought he knew what was wrong and needed the device to check it. So, like any good husband who was concerned for his lover's condition, he hesitated.

** **

"Didn't you hear me? I need you to get me that machine. I would get it myself, but it is far too heavy for me. It is right over there, in that room on the left."

** **

The simian only pouted at the smaller man's words. He wasn't deaf, of course he heard him. But who he didn't hear was Frieza, and he was the one in charge here, not the doctor. 

** **

"Yeah, I heard ya, but I need Frieza to give me the okay first before I do anything."

** **

"W-What? Why?"

** **

"Because I made him a promise."

** **

Suddenly, a soft groan cut through the air between the two men, a white tail shooting out and latching on to the monkey's wrist, giving it a light squeeze.

** **

Goku took a moment then to stare down at the emperor's prone form with narrowed eyes, trying to determine what that move had meant exactly, before his eyes flickered with understanding.

** **

"Are you sure Frieza?"

** **

Another squeeze.

** **

"Alright then."

** **

As the tail released his wrist, Goku walked around the table and toward the room the doctor told him about to fetch the machine in question, leaving the doctor himself to wallow in confusion about the exchange he had just witnessed.

** **

It didn't take long for Goku to find and carry the contraption back to the man, placing it on the table and returning to Frieza's side in record time. Watching intently as the physician worked in silence. It took 30 minutes, 30 whole minutes, before the old man hummed in recognition.

** **

"Just as I thought. Congratulations Lord Frieza, you are going to be a father."

** **

The shock that filled the room blanketed the two parents in silence, Goku tilting his head while Frieza's eyes shot wide, his mouth agape as he hesitantly spoke. 

** **

"You mean it worked? I am pregnant?"

** **

"Yes, and I would expect that the only reason you are suffering so much right now is because of how different your partner's DNA is from yours. That drug we gave you could only do so much on it's own, now it's up to your body to handle the rest. Which your body seems to be doing quite well with, it is doing everything it can to work with his genetics and merge them with your own to craft a healthy child. Worry not, it should be done by the day's end. I can already see your son forming and he looks just fine. I would still recommend that you spend the rest of the day on bed rest though, give your system a chance to catch up without any risks like anger or stress that could damage the baby in this developmental state. Once again, congratulations my Lord."

** **

The look of sheer joy and relief that washed over the emperor's small form completely eclipsed his pain. He reached out a hand to Goku, pushing off of him to sit up, then squeezed the appendage like a lifeline. 

** **

"Did you hear that Goku? You are going to have another son.  _ I  _ am going to have a son.  _ We  _ are going to have a son, together, we are going to be parents."

** **

The man nodded, face still holding on to a slight look of confusion, perhaps not understanding what the doctor was saying when he explained why Frieza was suffering so. 

** **

"Now, I would like you to come and see me once a week, every week, for the next 8 to 12 weeks. According to my data on you and your race, your species usually has a gestation period of 8-12 weeks, and then once the egg is laid, it can take anywhere from 4 to 8 weeks for the egg to hatch. So once you have laid the egg, so I would like to see it once a week until it hatches to run tests on it and make sure it is healthy. Likewise with when it hatches, I will want the child brought to me as soon as possible to give it a check up. I would offer to simply keep it here with me while you are working, but I doubt you will trust me alone with it. So, if for any reason you should need to leave the egg, I suggest you give it to someone you trust to watch over it."

** **

Frieza nodded compliantly, mouth still turned up in a small smile at the thought of soon being a father. God, when this all wore off, he was really going to kick himself for being so soft.

** **

"Wait, so this will all be over in like 4 months? It took 9 months with Chichi. That's awesome! You really are amazing Frieza."

** **

The emperor preened at his partners words, while the old man only shifted his gaze onto Goku. Eyes narrowed in a shrewd manner. He had no idea who or what this 'Chichi' was, but he did know he had a job to do.

** **

"That reminds me, if you do not mind Saiyan, I would like to run some tests on you."

** **

"Huh? Why me? I'm not pregnant. At least, I don't think I am. I don't even think it's possible for me to  _ get  _ pregnant."

** **

The man's eyes flew wide, hands shaking back and forth swiftly in front of himself, trying his best to silence the black haired male.

** **

"No no, I am well aware of your biology, you are correct that you are not currently with child. I just wish to make sure that you are alright. As Lord Frieza's chosen partner, your health becomes just as important as his. I simply wish to make sure that the drug you took did not permanently alter anything in you."

** **

"Oh. Well, okay I guess. As long as there are no needles involved."

** **

The doctor began to sweat, panicked eyes locking with Frieza's own narrowed red orbs. Both understanding that a blood sample would be required, and thus meaning, a needle would be required as well. And oh man did it feel like he already had a child in that moment, hopefully their son would not inherit his husband's irrational phobia of injections. 

** **

And so, despite his own haggard condition, Frieza played along with the whole charade. Allowing the doctor to give him another once over, as he lay pliantly on the table, all in an effort to distract the Saiyan who now sat patiently in a chair beside the table, waiting for his turn to be examined. All they had to do was make him wait and forget, then they could jump him with the needle. 

** **

Which is exactly what they did. Once Goku was relaxed, the doctor sprung on him, pulling a syringe from his coat pocket. Goku immediately reacted on instinct, tossing the man off himself as if he had been burned, completely focused on who he now saw as his opponent and forgetting entirely about his devious partner. 

** **

Said partner did not miss a beat however, and used his tail to stab the needle into his arm, which had Goku howling in pain as if he had been stabbed with a knife and not a needle. The doctor swiftly got back up and raced over to get what he needed, before running around the table to hide behind his exhausted boss.

** **

Meanwhile, Goku leveled Frieza with a livid and hurt expression.

** **

"I can't believe you did that to me  _ again _ !"

** **

If he weren't in so much agony, the lizard would have shrugged and told him to believe it, because he just did it and would do it again anytime. But instead, he chose to simply glare at the man.

** **

"Shut up. I am in no mood for games Goku. You and I both know that even in this sorry state, if I had simply asked you to let him collect a blood sample, you would have thrown a fit like a toddler and refused. I simply saved us both some time and energy."

** **

The simian couldn't argue with him there, and instead stuck out his lower lip in a pout, then muttered under his breath childishly. Most likely protesting and saying something like "I might have thought about it, you don't know." or something equally foolish.

** **

In the end, the man had analyzed the sample and told Goku that he was completely clear. Meaning that the two were free to go. So Goku lifted Frieza into his arms and began walking toward the leader's private quarters, where he planned to leave the tired tyrant to rest, while he went to go train with some of the emperor's soldiers. 

** **

He wasn't going to just up and leave, no way, not after he gave Frieza his word that he would stay and make sure nothing bad happened to him while he was vulnerable. Because unlike  _ some  _ people on this ship, he wasn't a heartless trickster. 

** **

When arrived and went to lay the smaller male down on the bed, Frieza shot his hand up and fisted it in the orange fabric that covered Goku's chest.

** **

"You are not just going to leave are you Saiyan? Because I distinctly recall you giving your word that you would not do just that."

** **

_ You're not going to leave  _ ** _me _ ** _ are you? You promised you wouldn't leave  _ ** _me_ ** _ .  _

** **

The left out words still rang clear, and it made the taller man smile fondly at the grumpily scowling Ice-jin in his arms.

** **

"Nah, I'm not gonna leave, just gonna go stretch my muscles a bit and train with some of your guys." 

** **

This seemed to calm the monarch down immensely, even if he did his best to continue scowling and not let his relief show. 

** **

"Oh, I see, very well then. In that case, I believe I am going to enjoy a long relaxing bath. So please carry me to my washroom instead of laying me on my bed. I am filthy and do not wish to dirty my pristine sheets."

** **

"Oh, but it's okay to dirty  ** _my _ ** sheets, huh?" Teased the monkey, even though he was already making his way toward the bathroom door.

** **

Scoffing at the jab, Frieza waved a hand as his eyes slid closed in relaxation. Clearly taking comfort in the familiar exchange, it was nice to know that some things didn't have to change despite his condition. 

** **

"Oh please, my sheets cost more than your entire bedroom. Your sheets are nowhere near as important as mine."

** **

Goku only smirked as he placed the lizard in the tub and began filling said tub with hot water. 

** **

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say Frieza. Maybe you were just trying to mark my bed, you sure wanted to make sure your scent was all over 'em when I first laid you on my bed." 

** **

Immediately, white cheeks burned purple as Frieza sputtered in embarrassment and horror. 

** **

"That was not what I was doing at all! How dare you say such a vile thing! My heat did not have anywhere  _ near  _ that strong a hold on me!" Screamed the older male, fists clenched in front of his chest in protest.

** **

"Yeah right, it totally did. I'm pretty sure you even used the F word at some point. And you and I both know how much you love to talk all fancy and stuff. If your heat didn't have you so bent out of shape, you never would have talked like that."

** **

"That was not my heat, that was the heat of the moment! Anyone with a healthy drive would have done the same!"

** **

And so the two continued on like the old married couple that they were at heart, until Goku went off to train and left the Ice-jin to his bath. When the day reached its end, Goku still refused to leave the tyrant, and Frieza refused to force him to. So he instead spent yet another night curled up in a ball against the man's broad and firm chest, listening to its lullaby as it heaved up and down.

** **

Soon, he would have a small baby boy to hold in his arms, to protect and teach. He wondered if the child would have his personality, or if he would be more like Goku in that department. There was simply no way of knowing. But one thing was for certain, and that was that the child would be a truly powerful being, a true force to be reckoned with. With a Super Saiyan God as one parent, and he himself as the other, it was only natural that the two put together would form what could be the strongest mortal in the universe. 

** **

A proud smirk made its way onto his face as he lightly ran a hand over his midsection. Yes, he could already feel it, the power inside him, he didn't know how but he just  _ could _ . It was with that comforting revelation that he fell asleep that night. Already finding himself impatient for the child to be born. 

** **

**THE END**

** **

_ BONUS: _

** **

"My my Lord Frieza, you are positively glowing. Should I assume that the two of you have finally consummated your relationship?" 

** **

This was the first thing that the emperor was greeted with upon walking into the control center. Of course the speaker had been Berryblue, nobody else would dare to even hint at something like that. Especially not when he was in the room.

** **

But sadly, he was not the only one in the room with her. Kikono also happened to be within earshot of them when she had spoken, as well as his mate himself, Goku. 

** **

The sweet and stupid man had wanted to walk him to the command center just to ensure that he was alright before he left. The fool was still worried he had done a number on him, despite that fact that he had assured him once again that his body was more than strong enough to take the unusual beating.

** **

"W-What are you saying Berryblue?! He is going to kill you for that!" 

** **

"Consu-wha?"

** **

It really was much too early for this, he could already feel a headache coming on. Perhaps if he just ignored the comment, they would all drop it. 

** **

"Your silence is quite telling my Lord. Tell me, which of you was it that topped?"

** **

Okay. So. Ignoring it? Definitely not working. If anything, it made it worse. Kikono looked as if he were going to pass out, Goku had tilted his head in that innocent show of confusion that he always did, and Berryblue had as smug an expression as she always did. Her eyes shifting back and forth between the befuddled Saiyan and her blushing boss.

** **

The emperor crossed his arms tightly, cheeks burning in shame as he tried to formulate a response of some kind that would not incriminate him for anything, but nothing was coming to him. If he just told her to shut up, it would only paint him as some submissive bottom that didn't want his position known. So, in an attempt to play damage control, he lifted a hand in front of his mouth and gave a haughty laugh.

** **

"What a ridiculous question Berryblue, of course I, being an emperor, was the one who took the more dominant role. Now, you have your answer, so let us drop this topic at once and get to work."

** **

"Ah!" 

** **

Suddenly, the sound of a fist hitting a palm rang throughout the room, as Goku's face flared up with a look of recognition.

** **

"Wait a minute, but wasn't I the one who topped since I'm the one who did you? That was the whole point of having sex, wasn't it? That way I could get you pregnant like I did?" 

** **

And with that, his life was over. He was done. Goku had completely destroyed him. At least Berryblue was quiet when she spoke of such things, but Goku just  ** _had _ ** to practically shout all the time, even when dealing with such a delicate topic. 

** **

"Oh? So you have finally decided to grace me with my next charge? How kind of you Lord Frieza." She said calmly, so calmly, too calmly. 

** **

As calm as someone who had just walked into their own surprise party that they already knew about. 

** **

...She already knew of his condition and did this deliberately just to try to get a rise out of him. That crafty bitch. 

** **

"WHAT?! LORD FRIEZA IS PREGNANT?! But he is still so young!"

** **

And if the other soldiers in the room hadn't heard Goku, they certainly heard Kikono. He really did have half a mind to kill everyone in this room, possibly even himself. At this point, stuffed animals and fairies sounded like a blessing.

** **

"Did I just hear that right?"

** **

"Lord Frieza is pregnant?"

** **

"Wait, but isn't Lord Frieza a guy? Can his race do that?"

** **

"Ohh, I can't wait to see the baby! I bet it will be so cute!"

** **

As exclamations flew across the room between soldiers at their stations, he once again questioned himself and his choices. Choices on certain life changing decisions. 

** **

Decisions like maybe he really should have just had the damn kid himself, it certainly would have saved him a lot of pain and trouble. 

** **

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Two more oneshots before this mini series is all over guys. And I will be aiming to post one on December 6th, while the other should hopefully be up in late December. I want to finish this AU before this year is over, that way I can start a new year with a new story. (AKA that Friku chapter fic I described on Tumblr) So yeah... The next oneshot will be much lighter toned because I need to cleanse my soul after writing this one, so it will just cover Frieza's pregnancy, how he interacts with the Son men during it and bring in a new addition to the Son household. Thanks for reading this mess, and I am very sorry again. I am not sure how I feel about this honestly. I think I am as happy with it as I can be, but I'm still not happy with it? Don't know if that makes any sense. Its like 4:30 in the morning for me and I stayed up all night editing so I could post this monster now because I am going to be bust all day Saturday and Sunday and won't have time to edit then to post on Monday. So y'all got it early. Thank my friend for losing his mother and needing comfort and attention from me I guess? Anyway, let me know what you thought of this please, I am eager to see what the comments will be like on this train wreck. <3


End file.
